The Girl from Class 3-A
by disneyotakuneko
Summary: Lately, the host club has been bored with the regular routine- even Tamaki. One day, a girl by the name of Alexandria Fawcett transfers to class 3-A from England. After hearing about the host club and their strange activities, she gains interest in each of them. She studied them and visited them regularly, having an eye on one host in particular. Who? *FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1*
1. Starting Today,You're A TransferStudent!

**A/N: Yipee! Another fanfic! I plan to have a lot of chapters for this fanfic. Also please check out my account on wattpad. Username is disneyotakuneko. Please review, favorite, and follow! XD If you are confused about this, please just comment~ Next chapter will be up soon. .~ *enjoy* **

_**Summary:****Lately, the host club has been bored with the regular routine- even Tamaki. One day, a girl by the name of Alexandria Fawcett transfers to class 3-A from England. After hearing about the host club and their strange activities, she gains interest in each of them. She studied them and visited them regularly, having an eye on one host in particular. Who? Find out as she helps each and one of them in various situations and helps them grow in the world little by little. Love will blossom but between who? Friendships may be torn apart. New friends will be met and many memories will be made. Alexandria has no idea what she's gotten herself into, and neither do the hosts!**_

* * *

"This is our new transfer student, Alexan-"

"Alex."

"Excuse me, miss?"

I cleared my throat as I continued to speak, "You guys may just call me, Alex. I prefer it more than Alexandria, thanks." My comment earned a couple of chuckles from the class. I raised my eyebrow in confusion trying to see if I could spot where the laughs were coming from, but I dismissed it, giving up.

The teacher glared at me and looked away. "Very well, then. Meet our new transfer student, _Alex_," he paused for a moment to make sure I wasn't getting ready to interrupt again and continued, "Fawcett. Please make her feel welcomed as she is from England."

I saw many faces quickly stare at each other and give nods. I cocked my head to the side as I waited for something to happen.

"WELCOME, ALEX, TO CLASS 3-A!" The entire class shouted in my direction. I was surprised, but then started to giggle.

"Ha-ha, well thanks! I can't wait to get to know everyone here! And don't worry about trying to talk to me in English; I've pretty much mastered Japanese." I stated proudly.

"Now that _that's_ over," the teacher said annoyed, "will you please take your seat, Miss Fawcett?"

I jumped up a bit. "Yeah, sorry!" I quickly walked closer to the students but suddenly stopped. "S-sir?"

"Yes? And call me Mr. Ichikawa."

"Got it, Mr. Itchyawa."

A little giggle slipped from the mouth of a boy. He looks like he's in elementary school! Did he skip a grade? Guess there's bound to be some freak genius in all of Japan.

"No, no, no. It's _Ichik_awa." Mr. Ichikawa corrected me. "I know Japanese isn't your maiden language, but my name isn't that hard." He looked as if he could strangle me any moment.

Blush spread across my face as I realized my embarrassing mistake. "Oh my- I am so sorry, sensei!" I bowed my head down apologetically. My long brown hair covered up my face.

"At least you know the word sensei, so call me that instead." He waited for me to look up and continue my question. "Miss Fawcett? It's alright, and I need to get this class going. Please tell me your question."

I slowly lift my head up, my cheeks having a tint of red on them. "I was just wondering where I will be sitting is all." I played with my hair as I averted my gaze from the sensei. "Anywhere is fine with me; of course, it isn't even my decision where I sit. At least that's how it is in England."

Ichikawa-sensei shook his head as if the answer was so obvious. "You really are going to be a troublesome student, aren't you?" He muttered under his breath. I looked down to the floor again. I heard what he said, but decided to ignore it. "As far as I know, Miss Fawcett, you may choose to sit anywhere you like," he started, "but I should warn you; make one wrong move and you will be sitting next to me the whole semester." He smiled evilly. I could tell this was going to be one hell of a school year already.

"Alright then… I'll just take a seat now." I glance over at an empty chair in the top left corner of the room. It's in the back at least so I won't bring so much attention to myself. I turn back to the teacher, bow, and turn on my heel, heading toward the abandoned desk. As I sat down and got my supplies out, I heard Ichikawa-sensei starting the lesson for the day. It was about math so I quickly became uninterested. My head rested on my hand as I stared blankly ahead of me, daydreaming. My free hand was holding my pencil, and as I was getting lost in my daydream, I dropped the pencil. A couple of faces turned in my direction. I didn't notice anything until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"You dropped your pencil." The deep voice whispered.

I snapped out of my dream and whipped my head toward the voice. "Huh?" My eyes met a huge man. I wouldn't have thought he was in high school if I saw him on the streets. He looked as if he just got into college. His hair was black and spiky, and he held a stoic expression on his face. It scared me a bit.

The boy pointed to the mechanical purple pencil on the floor, "You dropped your pencil."

"Oh!" I quickly bent down to grab my pencil only to knock everything off of my desk. Screw my life. Why is this happening now? I thought me transferring would be like in those anime. Nope, of course not. I just have to ruin it for myself on my first day.

Next thing I know the whole class is looking at me.

"Wow, what a klutz."

"I know right! She may look cute, but she doesn't do cute things. False expectations, right?"

"That was so adorable. I want to make her my girlfriend…"

"In your dreams, Tohgouin-chan. Kyoya has a better chance of beating me than you ever even getting her."

I kept hearing voices around me criticize me, compliment me. I just wanted it to end. I jumped right out of my chair and began to messily gather up my things. The embarrassment I felt then was just horrible, that is, until I heard a loud thump. My head looked up to see what happened. There was a boy on the floor with his desk flipped upside-down and his chair in the same condition as the desk. It was the boy from earlier! The one who looked like an elementary school boy!

"Oops!" The boy giggled. "Bun-bun fell on the floor and it was horrible!" He softly grabbed a stuffed bunny from the floor and held it close to him. "Don't ever leave me, Bun-bun!"

"SO CUTE!" A group of girls gathered around him. Laughter could still be heard. I looked at the boy, worried. It didn't look anything like he just 'fell' on the floor trying to save… Bun-bun? Yeah, he has to be like 10 or something. I catch the boy staring back at me. He smirked and I suddenly realized that all my stuff was back on the table, and no one was paying attention to me anymore. I sat on the floor confused.

"Mitskuni, are you alright?" The stoic faced boy asked as he bent down to the younger looking boy.

Ah, so the kid's name is Mitskuni.

"Yep! You should be worried about Bun-bun, though!"

"Don't do that again, Mitskuni."

"I won't. I promise, Takashi."

And his name is Takashi? Need to remember that, I think.

The boys hugged each other and suddenly, Takashi looked… not scary. How? He looked adorable? No… I can't explain it.

"THIS IS A GRAND MOMENT, EVERYONE! IT'S SO CUTE!" One girl shouted as many people crowded around the two. I saw the younger boy whisper something into the other's ear. He nodded and broke the hug.

"I am sorry, sensei, for the interruption." He bowed and picked Mitskuni up bridal style. "I will be taking Mitskuni to the nurse since he appears injured." Takashi showed the rip in the pants on his right leg and the scrape the hidden beneath it. "Would it be alright if I request for Alex to come? It would be good so we could show her around the school as we head toward the nurse."

I glanced at the two boys, surprised. Why me? I already had a tour of the school a couple of days before I came here. Plus the sensei surely wouldn't allow me to skip class for such a thing.

"Do what you please, Mr. Morinozuka. I hope you heal well, Haninozuka."

"I will and thank you, Ichikawa-chan!" The boy happily said.

I stood still. "Wait what?"

"Come." And with that I was being pulled out of the classroom by my classmate, Takashi Morinozuka, who was carrying my other classmate, who looked 10, named Mitskuni Haninozuka.

* * *

**A/N: Haha so it's 3 AM right now and I just realized that some of you guys haven't read the manga for OHSHC. So Honey in the manga calls his bunny, Bun-bun, but in the anime, it's reffered to as Usa-chan. I'm writing this just in case lol bai! 3**


	2. The Job of a High School Student!

_**Chapter 2 – The Job of a High School Student!**_

"I'm still confused! Why are you bringing me?" I manage to say in between breaths.

"We're going to show you around the school as we head to the nurse!" Mitsukuni replied. "The school is so pretty! Who wouldn't want to see it?"

I tried to pull away, but the stoic's grip was strong. "I've already had a tour of the school though…"

Takashi stopped walking, "Really?" He seemed surprised at this.

I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand, "Uh yeah. Sorry, I thought everyone knew." I felt embarrassed for some reason. "I don't know why I assumed that though…" I tried to laugh a bit to rid of the awkwardness, but only made it worse.

"That's okie! Then you'll just be with us just to be with us!" Mitsukuni shouted, happily. "It's fun with more people! Isn't that right, Takashi?" The boy looked up at his friend with eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Was the simple reply the man gave. He started walking again, pulling me with them.

"But aren't we just going to the nurse?" I asked, still very confused.

"You ask lots of questions, Alex-chan! I bet that you're super smart."

I looked at the small boy. Is he really a third year in high school? I need to confirm that soon. His comment made me slightly blush. The kid was just adorable. Who wouldn't feel this way if he said something like that? "Ha-ha, no… I mean sure I'm smart because I got into class 3-A, but I'm not some genius."

"Not only are you pretty, but you're modest! I bet you will have guys falling for you very soon! Right, Takashi?"

My face was heating up very quickly. I stared down at the floor for a moment. I noticed that even the school's marbled floors sparkled as we walked down the hallways. I brought my attention to Takashi, curious to see what his answer was. A small change of color occurred to his face but quickly vanished.

"Yeah."

I let out a relieved sigh. Wait what? Why was I relieved? Man, I'm so stupid. I was brought out from my thoughts when Mitsukuni started talking again.

"You can put me down, Takashi."

"No."

"Why not? I wanna walk with Alex-chan," Pouted the boy.

Takashi looked down at me, then back to the boy. "Fine. Don't run, though."

"K, Takashi!"

The boy was carefully placed on the floor. He quickly walked over to my side.

I giggled as I watched the overly excited Mitsukuni wander to my left side. "I'm not that exciting. No need to be right next to me." I said in between laughs.

"Not true!" The boy quickly stated. I saw him glance over to Takashi. His eyes wandered down to the stoic's hands. His eyebrows furrowed. I tilted my head a bit at his actions. He grabbed my free hand and squeezed it.

"Mitsukuni?" I stared down at him.

He smiled at me, "I wanted to hold Alex-chan's hand, too!"

I glanced over to my other hand, noticing that Takashi was still holding my hand. I completely forgot that he was holding my hand. His grip softened so I thought he let go earlier. "Oh yeah…" I lowered my head embarrassed at my forgetfulness. "Sorry, I just forgot that Takashi was holding my hand."

The little boy giggled, "You're so silly, Alex-chan!" He hugged me and then continued walking. Takashi was still holding my hand so the hug was a bit awkward.

It became silent for a moment. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by another pair of voices.

"Hey, Mori! Hey, Honey!"

We all whipped our heads around to see three people walking toward us. Well… Two were running toward us while one was slowly walking behind them. I quickly noticed that the two running were twins.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" Mitsukuni let go of my hand and ran toward the interesting pair. They started having a whole conversation.

I looked up to Takashi with a confused expression on my face. "Urm… Who-"

"Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin." He pointed to the twins. Hitachiin… I've heard that name before. "Haruhi Fujioka."

I tilted my head. "Haruhi… Fujioka?" Takashi lightly grabbed my chin and pointed to the boy still walking slowly behind the twins. "Oh. So they're friends of yours?"

He nodded silently. "Haruhi is a scholarship student, though."

I'm guessing that means he's a commoner. I stare at the four boys. It looked like every time Mitsukuni or the twins tried to talk to the commoner, he'd just simply ignore them.

"Haru-chan! Why didn't you go to the club yesterday?" Mitsukuni looked like he was going to break down crying.

"I had to help my dad. I have a life outside of the club, you know?"

"You could've called us or something," the twins said in unison, "Boss was freaking out." They nodded to each other.

Haruhi flung his head back. "Let him freak out. You guys need to get through your head that my life wasn't made solely for the Host Club."

_Host Club? _He did say that just now… right? No! Those things can't still be real; especially in a _high school_. Maybe he said Toast Club? Yeah! Probably… not…

"That's not what Kyoya thinks." One twin stated.

"Mhm. In fact, he said he's adding to your debt." The other twin smirked.

There was complete silence for a moment. I looked around confused. I looked up to Takashi about to ask something until I heard a yell.

"Haru-chan! Your soul is leaving you!" Mitsukuni was freaking out. I looked and saw something floating out of his mouth.

The twins busted out in a symphony of laughter. "You sure are something!" They patted his back.

Takashi let go of my hand and walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were delivering papers to class 2-B," Haruhi replied, back to normal, "until some _idiots_ decided to make paper airplanes and throw them out in the school yard." He glared at the twins who decided to put up an innocent act. "Now we're heading back to our class to apologize for what they did." He pointed to the twins as he said the last sentence.

"We wouldn't need to go back if we just used those papers." The twin with his hair parted to the right said. That was the only difference about them, though, besides the pitch of their voices.

"They were drenched! They landed in the fountain and we even lost some of the papers!" Haruhi shouted back, annoyed.

"So?" Both twins asked.

Haruhi looked down in defeat, "I give up."

I accidentally let out a small laugh. Everybody looked at me. My face heated up and I quickly covered up my mouth. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, out loud at least." I whispered.

The twins tilted their heads and lifted their hands, "Whose she?"

Mitsukuni jumped up and down, running toward me. "This is Alex-chan! She transferred to our class!" He wrapped his arms around my right arm.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to properly introduce myself. "Uh hello… My name is Alexandria Fawcett. I would greatly appreciate it if you just called me Alex, though. I transferred in here from England." I bowed to the three boys.

"No need to be so polite." Haruhi said smiling while walking to me. I looked back up to him and noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He reminded me of a girl. I guess I shouldn't say that. Wait… No one ever told me if he was actually a boy. Well he's wearing a boy's uniform so he's obviously is a boy. I'm such an idiot. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka!" He put out his hand for me to shake. I accepted and we shook hands. His were so soft… He could easily pass as a girl if needed. "These two idiots are Hikaru," he gestured toward the twin whose hair was parted to the right, "and Kaoru," he pointed to the opposite twin.

"We're the Hitachiin Twins!" They said together with a big smile across their faces.

"It was nice to meet you three." I gave them a soft smile.

"Say, you're from England?" Hikaru asked. I already memorized who was who so hopefully they didn't change their hair every day or that'd be hell for me to remember who's who.

"Yep!" I replied gleefully.

"Then how do you know Japanese so well?" The other asked.

"I don't know…" I put my index finger to my lip.

They both stared at me confused. "How do you not know?"

"I guess I just studied a lot."

"Told you, you were really smart, Alex-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped on my back.

"Woah!" I almost lost my balance and fell until I felt the boy get lifted off from my back. I turn around and saw Takashi holding Mitsukuni up.

"Mitsukuni, don't do that." The stoic said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Alex-chan." Mitsukuni apologized sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tears started to form in his eyes.

I was shocked. Is he crying for me? Now I feel really bad… "No, no, it's alright! Didn't hurt one bit," I say, reassuring him. I place my hands on my hips, trying to show that I felt okay.

His expression changed quickly and he jumped out of Takashi's arms. "Yay! That's extra good! Bun-bun is also happy!" I look down at the boy. He looked like the happiest person in the world. I wanted to melt right then and there. I gave him a genuine smile while my eyes were closed. His eyes opened wide and his face flushed. He covered his mouth and cleared his throat. This made me open my eyes. I was confused. Why was his face red? Maybe he was choking a little so he cleared his throat? I should ask.

"You okay?" I bent down to him.

He jumped back surprised; his face only became redder. "I-I'm fine! Let's go to the nurse, now!" He quickly turned around and ran toward Takashi.

What just happened?

"Well we should get going, too." The commoner said.

We waved goodbye and headed down the halls towards the nurse.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know they were kind of OOC so sowwy bout that. Next chapter may be out some time this week. Tomorrow is monday so I have school :( I also have to work on a project so yeah... Oh well. Please review and everything! 3**


	3. Beware the Shadow King!

_**Chapter 3 – Beware The Shadow King!**_

Once we arrived to our destination, Takashi called for the nurse and we watched as Mitsukuni got patched up. Every once in a while he would look my way and quickly look away. Did I do something to make him mad? I really hope not. Maybe he thinks that I actually am mad about him going on my back. I need to make sure he knows it's alright. Takashi was standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

I walk over to Takashi and place myself right next to him. "Hey, Takashi?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head down to look me in the eye.

"I was just wondering, but earlier, did Fujioka say _Host Club_?" I looked away from him for a moment waiting.

"Yes."

"Oh um…" My voice trailed off as I hadn't thought of what to say beforehand. "A-are you in it?"

He raised his eyebrow at my question but then answered, "Yes."

"So you talk to girls every day? I mean it doesn't matter, obviously!" I scratched my head and laughed awkwardly. "I'm just wondering!"

"It's our job!" We turned our attention to the small boy. The boy had been done for a while and was listening to our conversation. He was smiling and hugging Bun-bun. "We love it! Isn't that right, Takashi?"

Takashi was silent for a moment as if he didn't know what to say. I studied his face for a while, wondering if he's ever fallen for any of the customers there. He then decided to answer his friend's question, "Yes."

I nodded then realization hit me. I quickly look to Mitsukuni. "Wait, _you're _in the Host Club?"

"Mhm! The girls are so sweet and cute; especially when they're too shy to say anything to me!" He twirled around the room, acting like he was dancing with Bun-bun.

I tap Takashi on the shoulder to whisper something while the little boy was distracted with his bunny. I get on my tiptoes and he bends down to help me get to his ear. "Isn't Mitsukuni a bit too young for being a host?"

He let out a soft low chuckle at my question. I was surprised. He usually never shows emotion. A smile crept across my face without me knowing.

"Mitsukuni is 18."

My eyes widened and my mouth hung opened. No fucking way. He's older than me! "Are you sure?" I ask, surprised. "I don't mean to be offensive, but honestly…"

Takashi offered a small smile. "I'm sure."

I turn my gaze to the little boy- no… _older _boy. My face turned a bright red. I hid my face in my hands. I can't believe it! I've been treating him like some kid! Then again, he seems like he likes being treated like a kid.

"Alex-chan, are you okay?"

I spread my fingers out a bit and peek through the gaps. I jump back as I see the younger, older boy, if that makes sense, right below me. "Y-yeah! I'm 100% okay!" I feel small hands try to bring my hands down. They were freakishly strong so they easily succeeded in removing my hands.

"Your face looks like a cherry! You look so cute!" Mitsukuni giggled.

"Well that's not very nice." I mumble as I try to cover my face up.

"Why_ is_ your face red, Alex-chan?" The boy sung the sentence.

Should I tell him? That would be so rude though!

I heard someone clear their throat and speak, "She thought you were a little kid who was a genius. Right, Alex?"

I glared up to where the voice was coming from. I was face to face with a demon. Well at least I thought… At first glance he looks like one to me. He had a dark aurora surrounding him. He was bent down to get to eye level with me. I jump back even more than before and hit the door. "Ow…" I touch my shoulder and flinch.

"Kyo-chan! You scared her!" Mitsukuni ran up to me with Takashi by his side.

"Are you okay?" Takashi put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded then looked to the demon.

"Who said you could call me 'Alex'?" I shout to him. "Only my friends can call me that." I pout and turn my head to the side.

"Well was I right?" He crossed his arms and stared straight through me.

I quickly looked at him and then to the ground. "How did you know?" I whispered.

He gave me an evil chuckle. "It happens all the time to him."

I look over to the small boy. My eyes saddened and I bent down to him. "Is that true, Mitsukuni?"

He noticed how sad I was and tried to lighten up the mood. "Yep! It's okay though! It makes it more fun talking to people, you know?" He tried to give me a genuine smile, but I could tell he was forcing it on himself.

Takashi walked over to the boy with glasses. "Why did you bring that up? You know how it affects him." He barked at the demon kid.

"I just thought that he should know what she thought, and that she should know it happens all the time." He pushed his glasses up. "It seems they have an interesting bond together." Both boys look over to me and Mitsukuni. I was still kneeling down, but I pulled him into a hug. Tears were streaming down my face. Takashi was surprised by this, but Kyoya just smirked.

"A-Alex-chan! You don't have to cry! I'm alright…" The boy's voice softened as he said those last few words. A single tear fell from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight grip.

"E-even if people treat you like a kid, I-I won't…" I had no clue why I was crying so much. I felt horrible knowing that he has probably been treated horribly. What if he was bullied when he was younger? I pull away and rest my hand on his shoulder and use my other hand to wipe the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I clear my throat and attempt to talk normally with some tears still running down my cheeks, "Sorry, I just can't help but crying. I'm pretty emotional." I give a soft chuckle.

I start to stand up but stopped when I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Don't apologize, Alex-chan." I look down to the boy noticing he had more to say. I tilt my head slightly. "It's my fault for being so small." The boy offered me a sad smile. One last tear fell from his eyes. He turned to Kyoya, immediately back into himself. "Kyo-chan! What are you doing here?" He ran up to Kyoya and Takashi jumped on the stoic's back.

"I saw Haruhi and the twins nearby. I was going to see if Haruhi would agree to have us over this weekend. Ronka and I need to discuss the preparations for her birthday," Kyoya took a quick glance at me and back to Mitsukuni, "but then I saw them talking to you guys. I took quick notice in Alex and decided to follow you guys."

I looked at him, "Why would I have any interest to you?"

"You are the daughter of William Fawcett, head of the Fawcett Furniture Company. Why would I not have interest in you?" He gave me a sly smile.

I roll my eyes, "So it's because of my dad?"

"Precisely."

"Hmph. I find that rude." I snap.

"Well _I_ find it business."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Just ignore him, Alexandria." Takashi says as he walks over to me.

"Hey, call me Alex. I told you that already." I poke him playfully.

Takashi glanced at me then mumbled something under his breath.

"What'd you say, Takashi?"

"I thought you said only your friends can call you that."

His comment made me surprised. He thinks we're not friends? Wow. I feel dumb now. I should've said something at least before. After a while, I just busted out laughing, "We're friends, too, Takashi! Sorry I hadn't said anything before." I scratched my head, still laughing.

"Oh. Then call me Mori."

I stopped laughing and stared at him. Mori? Is that a nickname everyone calls him? Might as well call him that, too. "Deal! I'll call you Mori from now on! But may I ask why?"

"It's his nickname! I have one, too! Everyone calls me Honey~ It's super cute!" The little blonde butted in and smiled.

I giggled, "That is adorable." I smile back at 'Honey'. "Wait… Should I call you Honey?"

"Is it okay if you don't? I like it when you call me Mitsukuni!" He ran up to me and hugged my arm.

I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach due to Mitsukuni's words. "Will do."

Just like earlier, Mitsukuni looked like the happiest person in the world after I said those two words. I chuckled to myself at him.

"Yay!" He skipped over to Kyoya and dragged Mori with him. "Kyo-chan?"

"Yes?" He looked away from his notebook that he was writing in.

"We're going to leave now since lunch is starting soon! K?" His eyes twinkled at the demon.

"Fine with me," he looked over to me and smiled, "I can't wait to get more acquainted with you, _Alex_."

I shivered at his words. "I told you don't call me Alex!" I yell and turn to face away from the three.

I hear Mori's voice and footsteps follow after, "We'll be going. Come on, Mitsukuni and Alex." Hands grab my own. I look down to both my hands and see Mori's intertwined with my left's and Mitsukuni's intertwined with my right's.

I blush slightly, "Y-you guys don't have to hold my hands… I'm not a little kid," I softly laugh.

"We want to hold your hands," Mori gave me one his rare smiles, causing me to turn completely red, "Now let's start walking to the class."

"Oh yeah!"

Mitsukuni laughed at my reaction. We all walked out of the nurse. I felt like I just got closer to both Mori and Mitsukuni. I smile to myself and tighten my grip on the two boys' hands.


	4. Attack of the Host Club King!

**A/N: Hehe... Hai? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been to lazy. Here's some more and I will try to post the next chapter this weekend! :D**

_**Chapter 4 – Attack of the Host Club King**_

"I suck." I look around the large room. Many people are around me; talking in their own group. I could be sitting with the stoic and the cake-loving boy, but no, I am sitting alone near a rather pungent trash can. Why am I sitting here anyway? Oh yeah… because of _him._

**~5 minutes ago~**

"We're finally here! I can't wait to eat lunch. I'm starving, Takashi!" Mitsukuni ran over to a vacant table. Mori and I soon followed the boy and sat down.

"Is the food here that good?" I asked with a smile on my lips. "You seem so animated, Mitsukuni." I teased. He only giggled and nodded. I could hear a faint laugh come from a certain stoic's lips.

"Mitsukuni, I have your food here. Remember to brush your teeth after; you have your toothbrush?" Mori inquired. He looked very concerned about the topic. Maybe Mitsukuni has bad teeth or breath or something? It's not my business anyways.

"I would see why you'd ask considering what happened last time." We jerked our heads around to see the four eyed demon. A smirk played on his face. "I normally would eat outside, but this hopeless idiot wants to meet our lovely _Alex_." He slid to the side, showing a blonde teen with violet eyes. The blonde looked very handsome with some princely aurora surrounding him.

I glowered over to Kyoya, ready to yell at him, "I told you not to call me Alex!" I slumped down in my chair. The prince's eyes widened and he walked up to me. I lazily lifted up my head to check out this 'hopeless idiot'. He looked like a guy out of one of my many fantasies. He was tall, thin, and seemed pretty fit. I rested my head on my hand. "So who are you?"

"Who am I?" He bent down and winked at me, "I am the one and only, Tamaki Suoh!" He gyrated across the marbled floor and stopped right behind me. "Kyoya has told me a lot about our little flower right here! Now your name was Alexandria, right?" He angled himself so his face was next to mine.

I was surprised by the sudden closeness. Blush was probably visible upon my face judging by Tamaki's next action.

"You look so sweet when you blush! I just wanna hug you!" He wrapped his arms around me and practically squeezed me half to death. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Nngh… Can-can't _breathe_!" I was flailing my arms around like some maniac.

Tamaki jumped back. "I am so sorry," He bowed next to me and grabbed my hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "It's just that the spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my beautiful flower."

I was pretty much flustered at this point. Looking around the room, I responded with, "I wasn't smiling though." The prince looked at me with eyes of forlorn as if he had just been rejected by someone.

He slowly started to get up, "Oh. Well I guess one can only dream."

I cocked my head to the side, "What? I was going to say thanks, though. Your attempt at a compliment confused me, but it made me happy." I smiled to him.

Tamaki immediately regained his confidence and beamed at me. "Really? Ce est génial d'entendre!" He opened up his arms, still beaming, "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my beautiful flower!"

"You've already said that to me…"

"That I did, but you smiled that time! Now…" He gently lifted up my chin, bringing our faces closer together, "Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." He softly smiled to me.

"Hey, boss! That's _my _line!" The twin known as Hikaru popped up from behind Kyoya.

"Shut up, you evil twin!" He glared at Hikaru and gave him a pout face. He quickly looked back to me, eyes full of excitement.

I raised my eyebrow to Tamaki. Tamaki's probably waiting for me to react… No offense to him, but I think he's a bit full of himself. I bluntly said, "Are you done now? I would like to eat, now." I averted my gaze to the counter where the students get their food. A loud chuckle could be heard from Kyoya. It was obvious he wasn't much into hiding his amusement at the moment.

Shock covered the blonde's face. "W-wait! I will compliment you correctly!" He paused for a second, looking as if he was searching through his mind for the perfect compliment. "Aha!" He tilted his head down a bit, to look directly in my eyes, "When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!"

"Really? Is that all?" I swiftly ducked beneath him, and tapped his shoulder behind him. He turned around in disbelief.

"H-how did you do that…?" Tamaki pointed to me and looked back to the now empty chair.

I smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be on my way." I waved as I headed toward the food, mocking me while I was dristracted with the prince. I stopped and turned to Mori and Mitsukuni, "I'll be sitting somewhere else, okay?"

Mori looked at me with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Are you really sure? We want to sit with you!" Mitsukuni ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve.

I giggled and offered him a smiled. "I'm sure. I uh met a couple of girls while I had my tour. They said I can hang with them whenever!" I felt really guilty. I had just lied to the two most amazingly nicest people in the world; and the cutest. Well, I have reasons. I'm pretty sure I would've gone crazy if I hung around Tamaki any longer.

**~Now~**

I sighed, my eyes wandering around the cafeteria. They landed on the table full of the boys I was speaking to, though; it seemed that the other twin, Kaoru, and Haruhi joined the group. I was close to them, but I made sure I was out of sight so Mitsukuni wouldn't drag me to the table. Since I was in a hurry to eat and get out of Tamaki's reach before Mori sat the blonde next to him, I only grabbed a tuna sandwich and iced tea. I don't even like tuna so why am I eating this? I'm starving so I guess it doesn't matter, right? The sandwich was hesitantly brought up to my mouth and I chomped down on it, savoring the flavor of the bread before my taste buds were killed by the tuna. I spit the tuna out onto a napkin and quickly drank my tea. I wiped at my mouth and stood up. Gathering up the horrid sandwich, I proceeded to walk to the trash can. My footsteps soon stopped when I overhear a familiar voice.

"Cake time, cake time! Now it's cake time!" I dropped my trash on the floor and peer over my shoulder. I could've sworn I heard cake come out of that cute lil blonde's mouth.

My suspicions were proven when I saw Mori serve Mitsukuni a cake, and Tamaki was eagerly yelling, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

I rushed over to the group of teens and plopped myself beside Kaoru and Mori. "Hey loving friends!" I put my arms around the two as I leaned into the table. "So what kind is it?" I raised my eyebrow 'secretively'.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked askance at me.

"Shh! I'm trying to get some info here, excuse you." I raised my right arm off of Mori's shoulder and raised my index finger up to my lip, signaling them to hush. I quickly smiled to show them that I wasn't trying to be mean, but I was dead serious about this cake.

Mitsukuni looked at me questioningly. "My cake?" I nodded repeatedly, making me the slightest bit dizzy. He tittered and handed me a slice. "It's strawberry shortcake!" He looked at me and encouraged me to take a bite. He didn't have to tell me twice. That was my favorite kind of cake.

"This is my favori-" I stopped as soon as I realized a voice was copying me. I glanced at Mitsukuni before realizing we were talking in unison.

"You like strawberry shortcakes, too, Alex-chan?" His eyes sparkled with merriment.

"Wouldn't have a cake any other way!" I exclaimed, too excitedly.

We were taken out of our cake filled world when the commoner spoke, "Wow. You and Honey-sempai have a lot in common. I never thought I'd live the day that we find another cake-loving sempai!"

"And _I _never thought we'd see the day you finally accept that you're our little princess and my daughter!" Tamaki butted in and opened his arms expectantly; my guess is for Haruhi to leap into his embrace. Wait. _PRINCESS? DAUGHTER?! What?! _

"Yeah, no way in hell, Sempai."

"What?! But, Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice cracked as he shouted.

I looked back to all the boys; had they not noticed what Tamaki called Haruhi? Who is a _boy_?! I'm going to ignore it for now because maybe they tease him about his appearance? He also acts like a girl… Man, he's still cute though so I'll let it slide I guess.

"I have an idea," Mori finally spoke up, after Tamaki kept rambling on about Haruhi for what seemed like a long time, "how about we eat the cake now before lunch is up?"

"What wise first words, Mori." Hikaru stated sarcastically.

"What a great idea! Cake!" The prince jumped up in the air and quickly took a seat next to Haruhi.

I had completely forgotten about Kyoya until he cleared his throat. "I would like a piece."

"Okay, demon." I handed him a piece with a smirk sprawled on my face.

He gave me a snigger, responding with, "Please, I prefer Shadow King."

I gave a quick nod and laughed. "Will do, Shadow King." I bowed as if I were a butler. My body shuffled toward the twins, "Okay, Cheshire Cats; help me serve this cake."

"To who?" Hikaru started.

"Everyone here already has a piece," finished Kaoru.

I shifted my weight on my right leg and thought for a moment. An idea popped in my mind. "You guys are in the Host Club, right?" The pair nodded. "Serve these to your customers and tell them to make sure they don't miss today's activities. I have something planned…"

They looked at me suspiciously but complied. "Whatever you say."

I smiled widely and looked toward the remaining boys. "You wouldn't mind me dropping by your precious club after school, would you?"


	5. The Kings Fight!

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't update in over a month, I think. I've been so busy with school (and anime) that I haven't found the time. I'll make sure that the next chapter will be uploaded very soon. Thanks and bye!~~ Edit: I just noticed that I wrote "sempai" on accident instead of "senpai" in my previous chapter! I'm so ****embarrassed **⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

_**Chapter 5 – The Kings Fight!**_

"So this is the place, huh?" I whisper to myself as I quietly close the door behind me. It only took me one quick glance around the abandoned music room to find a mop of  
black hair sitting on one of the couches. I tiptoed over behind the couch and peered over it. Kyoya was fast asleep with his head on his right hand. His arm was resting well…  
on the armrest. His mouth was parted slightly as he exhaled and inhaled slowly. He looked so peaceful, but in reality, he's _the Shadow King. _For a moment there I thought I  
might fall for him. I shook my head and turned around. "Hah, there's no way!" I started tramping toward the door when a voice that was groggy called out to me.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

My eyes widened as I spun around, "Wh-what?"

Kyoya chuckled and sat straight up. He shifted his body to face me. "You were staring at me. I could feel your eyes goggling down at me as if you were a vulture and I was your next meal."

"But-" My hands flew to my face to hide the intense blush threatening to appear, "I-I wasn't staring at you! And I thought you were asleep!"

"I was asleep."

"Then how did you-"

"That just proves my point even more." He pushed his glasses up. "Your stare was so intense that I could feel it digging into me. Not to mention how loud your footsteps are. What are you? An elephant?" He tilted his head and gave me a look I hadn't seen before. I think it was… an actual smile? I would say my heart skipped a beat, but like that'd happen! He just insulted me and gave me something that I'm not even sure is a smile. He probably does relish making fun of me.

I stomped my foot and turned around. "At least I don't snore obnoxiously!" I pouted.

"Oh? I snore?"

I glanced down at my feet and faced Kyoya. "Yep! Very, very, VERY loudly, might I add."

"Interesting… I've never been told I snored before."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Well you do!"

"Okay. I believe you." He stood up and walked past me to the door. "Maybe next time you could kiss me to silence me."

"What?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Nothing; you didn't hear me so never mind." He gave me another smile. Holy crap… I'm probably going crazy. "Well I'm off. Can't wait to see what you have planned for today's club." And with that the Shadow King left me with my thoughts.

Oh yeah. That's why I came to check out this place. I still have to get everything ready for today after school. Anyway, what was he talking about before? I mean, I heard what he said… Kissing him to silence him? What did he mean by tha- oh… _Oh. Huh?! Why would he say that? Kiss him my ass!_ I ran out the door to try to catch up to him. As soon as I hit the corner, he was long out of sight. "Damn it." I huffed loudly. I peered over my shoulder to the abandoned music room. "I guess I might as well start working on my plan. Better ask the first years for help. The twins seem to listen to everything I say although that may just be because I'm new." My eyes wondered down to the marbled floor. "What's with that commoner, though? Haruhi Fujioka… He seems nice enough, but I have my suspicions. I am in Japan after all. I've heard rumors about this country." I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed. "Oh well! It's not like we're in some manga!"

**~20 minutes later~**

"Alright; why'd you ask us for help?" Hikaru swung his phone as he sauntered around the room.

"I- Well uh, I just thought that you guys would be the best at helping me set up." I scratched my head. I don't really have a good reason for asking them to help. I thought they would just help and not question me, but I guess I should've expected this.

Kaoru smirked. "You're cute so I guess we wouldn't mind helping you out."

Hikaru's eyes widened as they shot a glare at Kaoru. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. Haruhi, on the other hand, walked up to Kaoru and hit him right in the center of his head.

"That's not how you speak to your senpai!"

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry." Kaoru rubbed his head while smiling.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Haruhi averted his gaze and placed his hands on his hips.

Sighing, the twin faced me and laughed. "Sorry for being honest."

"Kaoru!"

"I was just kidding! I'm sorry!" He winced as soon as he lifted his hand from the bump. "Anyway, you hit pretty hard for a-"

"A stick." Hikaru butted in.

Kaoru jumped a bit, but relaxed again. "Oh yeah! You have a lot of strength even though you're just like a stick." Something seemed to flash in his eyes, surprising me. "Hey, Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"You know what sticks are for, right?"

Hikaru smirked, "Of course I know- for playing."

"Correct. Therefore making you, Haruhi,"

Both teens sprung to either side of the commoner and wrapped one arm around him, "our toy!" The twins said in unison.

Haruhi rolled his eyes and attempted to push both boys away. "Your guys' logic makes no sense." Once he was freed from the grip of the twins, he turned to face them. "And I'm not a toy! Let alone yours."

Hikaru gave a soft smile to Haruhi. "Just let yourself keep thinking that." He responded and looked to Kaoru. They both chuckled at each other.

_They've forgotten about me. Haven't they? _I sighed and started walking to a table. _It could just be me, but the way Hikaru looks at Haruhi… It looks like the way a boy in love stares at his crush. For Kaoru, it just seems as if he greatly enjoys teasing Haruhi. The same could be said for both twins though. Wait. What am I thinking? Why would Hikaru like Haruhi?! They're both boys! I'm not against the idea though… Shit! I need to stop reading BL. _I clapped my face with both hands and closed my eyes. The sounds of the boys chattering stopped immediately as I felt all eyes on me. I looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Haha, sorry!" I scratched my head, a weird habit I have that I'm surprised no one has noticed.

"I forgot you were here." Hikaru stated bluntly.

My smile dropped and I looked down to the ground. "Yeah I figured as much." I said as I twiddled my fingers.

"You didn't have to be so blunt, Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded.

"Says the person who's not only blunt, but oblivious to everything around them." Kaoru swiftly asserted.

The commoner looked puzzled at the boy. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru snickered, "For starters, you have no idea the affect you have on people."

I could tell Hikaru was starting to tense up. _Could he really…? No…_

"Like who?" Haruhi asked.

"It's funny you should ask that. One's actually righ-"

"The boss!" Hikaru quickly covered Kaoru's mouth and smiled nervously.

_No. Freaking. Way. I have to be imagining things. Hikaru can't actually __**like**__ him. _

Haruhi looked up to the ceiling and back down. His head cocked to the side a bit as he asked, "You mean Tamaki-senpai?"

Hikaru nodded and pulled his hand back down to his side. Kaoru sighed and gave a little nod. "Sure. We can just say it's him."

"I probably don't have any affect him at all though." The boy said as he placed his finger on his chin. "I think he acts weird around me because that's just how he is."

_How oblivious can he actually be? But I wonder if anyone has ever left an impact on Kyoya. Maybe he used to be interested in a girl or maybe still is? _"Hey guys?"

"What's up?" The trio responded.

"I know this is kind of out of the blue, but has anyone ever - I don't know – maybe attracted Kyoya?" I was shuffling around in the seat as I avoided eye contact with the first years.

"Have you actually taken an interest in Kyoya? Now this is funny. Girls usually do like Kyoya, but you've gotten the chance to actually know what he's like! That's just hilarious." Hikaru said while holding back a big laugh.

"I never said that I liked him or anything!" I jumped up from my seat.

"We never said anything about you _liking_ him." The twins spoke.

My face turned completely red as I turned away from them. With my back facing them, I continued the conversation. "Are you going to tell me or not?!"

"Fine. We've never heard anything about-"

"I've had enough of you!" The door slammed opened and a huge gush of wind passed through the large room.

_Oh look. Speak of the devil and he appears._

"But Mommy!" The French teen rushed into the room after Kyoya.

"I've put up with your crazy ideas for a long time, but you've gone too far now!" The Shadow King looked riled up.

I stood in shock. _Why are they fighting?_

"Kyo-chan! Tama-chan! Wait up!" That little, adorable voice that I loved so much followed closely behind the two. Not surprisingly, the stoic was with the teen.

"I am done with this idiot! I am getting my stuff and heading home!" Kyoya gathered up his things and dashed out the door.

Tamaki was standing in the middle of the music room, looking down to the floor.

"Honey-senpai, what happened?" Haruhi questioned, surprised.

Mitsukuni laughed nervously, "About that…"


End file.
